


Siren’s Call

by FallingOverSideways



Series: Like Dolphins Can Swim [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: Shepard has been slowly making Kaidan’s life hell. Bringing dates to the cinema to get busy with in the dark, while Kaidan works and watches from the projection booth.Drabble done for KPW.





	Siren’s Call

**Author's Note:**

> Beta done by the amazing MissAnnaRaven, fellow mshenko and Bioshock fan!!
> 
> I had this idea while playing once.

God, it was humid in here.

Living in a city miles underwater, you would think humidity would follow you everywhere, but the scientists were good at keeping things comfortable in Rapture, maintaining the moisture to areas that needed it. Like the greenhouses, not cinemas.

So.

Yeah.

It was probably just him then.

And that smug bastard Shepard.

Kaidan huffed a breath and peered out the small window in the projection room into the darkened theater, lit only by the guiding lamps along the seats and the flickering of the screen. There they are, in one of the private balconies usually reserved for the higher ups, but available for all during the day. John Shepard sits slouched in one of the red velvet seats, long legs stretched out with his heels on the gold banister, arm over his date’s shoulder. 

His large hand was on the woman’s breast, thumb absentmindedly rubbing over her nipple through the fabric.

Groaning, Kaidan ducked back into the small room and eyed the books on the desk. The owners didn’t mind him working on his med school coursework, so long as he didn’t have any distractions when any of Sander Cohen’s films were playing, terrible and artsy as they were.

Oh, distractions.

Shepard had been bringing his ‘dates’ to the theater for a while now. Always during the day when Kaidan worked, always getting more than a little frisky with the person he brought with him. Nights were usually when patrons would try such things and Kaidan had never had to deal with it before.

But it was John Shepard. The man was a bit of an asshole, but he was just so good looking. Knew it, too. Either way, Kaidan didn’t feel the need to call in an attendant to disrupt the shenanigans.

Last week, he’d brought a guy with him, something you could only get away with in Rapture in 1955. When Shepard had dropped to the floor to get between the other man’s legs, Kaidan had finally given up on propriety and reached a hand into his pants, even as his face burned with shame.

Today, he’s been honest with himself and he’s prepared. Instead of his usual Hop-Up Soda next to the whirling fan on the desk by his books, he has his coffee thermos laced with generous amounts of Old Tom Whiskey that’s already making him warm and buzzy. A damp hand towel lays at the ready so he doesn’t have an embarrassing repeat of last week and his desperate clean up. The door is locked and the radio plays softly in the soundproof room that Sander Cohen insisted on building. Pretentious bastard, but it served Kaidan’s needs.

Watching Shepard’s head bob in the flickering light last week, he’d forgotten to quiet himself. The window around the projector had still been open to let in air and he SWEARS he saw the flash of bright blue eyes looking over at the booth at a particularly embarrassing whine. Which of course, immediately had him making a mess over everything.

It was a good thing he rarely saw John Shepard in public, the tall man usually working down in bathysphere maintenance, otherwise he’s sure his bright red face would be a dead giveaway. And wasn’t that another fuel for his fantasies? The mechanic bending him over one of the work benches or those full lips wrapped around him while they ‘tested out’ one of the subs?

Taking another swig of the Irish coffee, Kaidan double checked everything: the movie, the gear, the door, his supplies. Feeling anxious, but seeing nothing out of place, he undid his tie and took off his vest. His shirt was draped on the desk chair, but he kept his undershirt on. The clink when he unfastened his belt seemed loud in the room, making his heart rabbit in his chest.

Picking up a small tin on the desk, he dipped his fingertips into the petroleum jelly and walked back over to the window, peering out into Shepard’s booth. Shame burned his ears and he had to be careful not to fog the glass, but the thrill sent pleasure curling deep inside and as soon as he had eyes on the pair he was pulling out his cock. The flesh was already hard and drooling, his paranoia accidentally extending the tease as he’d double checked everything.

Shepard had the girl’s blouse up, one hand covering a small, perky breast as it kneaded the flesh. The other large hand had dragged her skirt up her thigh and disappeared under the short canopy. The girl was not passive, one leg up on the railing to give him better access as her small hand worked in getting him out of his pants.

Kaidan’s breath stuttered at the sight of them, the weight of his belt dragging his slacks to the floor. The young woman had been a date of Shepard’s before, tended to be just as cheeky in their explorations. Maybe she was a friend with benefits? Not that Shepard being available would mean anything for Kaidan. He wouldn’t want it to? He preferred monogamy, but...

GOD.

They were kissing and Kaidan spread his legs a bit as his hand finally started stroking up and down his shaft. Nothing with too much friction, he didn’t want to end too soon before they did. His other hand raised to a nipple, worrying it through the fabric. For now, the simple stimulation felt-

Fuck.

The girl was rocking into that large hand, both feet braced on the banister’s edge now, skirt around her hips as her chest heaved, nipples dark dots on her pale skin in the screen’s light. From here, he could just make out her panties shoved to the side as Shepard’s thumb rubbed at the button of her clit, large fingers thrusting inside, gleaming wet.

That escalated quickly. Damn. Suddenly burning with want, he sped up his movements, teasing his slit to spread pre-come and letting his other hand drift down to his balls, a hiss falling in between pants as he played with them. Skin feeling tight, he watched as the girl scrabbled at Shepard’s short hair, full red lips dropping open in her ecstasy, and Kaidan groaned low as she came around the mechanic’s fingers.

When she went limp in the seat, Kaidan leaned his forehead against the edge of the window and rested a moment with her. Until Shepard raised his hand to lick his fingers clean, the girl sitting up to grab his hand and helping him, careful with her lipstick.

“Oh, god,” Kaidan muttered against the window, warm breath bouncing back at him.

Shepard was grinning widely, helping her get her clothes back to some sense of decency until she swatted his hands away impatiently.

Holding his breath, Kaidan watched with his heart thudding as the girl knocked down Shepard’s long legs from the banister and straddled his knees, skirt rising up again as she did. Her small hands were quick to unbutton his shirt and reveal the man’s well defined chest. Kaidan’s breath heaved as her nails scratched through the wiry hair and her fingers twisted at his nipples, causing her seat to buck her into the air a bit.

Then she was sliding down to the floor, which Kaidan knew was wooden and had to hurt. Shepard seemed to know this already and was handing her something, a jacket? And then the man was closing his bright eyes and leaning his head back against the chair as she pulled at his pants and shoved them down past his knees.

It was the first glimpse Kaidan had seen of the man’s cock and he eagerly pressed against the window. Shepard’s little adventures had started with harmless heavy petting and had slowly progressed to THIS. And now he can just make out an eager cock head and with the girl’s small hand wrapped around it he could see it wasn’t too wide, but long and daaaamn.

Breath hitching, he couldn’t help but crack the window for the illusion of getting closer and getting some air on his flushed and sweaty skin. Screams echoed through the theater as The Creature From The Black Lagoon played and he was determined to be quieter this time, but at least the movie choice would aid him.

Shepard’s chest was rapidly rising and falling, the girl’s mouth teasing the tip of his cock while stroking the shaft. When her hand reached up, Kaidan started playing with his nipples again, other hand fast on his cock as slick noises undercut the noise coming in through the window.

But her hand wasn’t going to play with a nipple. No, it jammed into that beautiful open mouth that haunted his nights and though he couldn’t hear it, Kaidan could SEE Shepard moan around those slender fingers, tongue slipping out to lick messily at them and make them glisten.

And then that hand was disappearing down where Kaidan couldn’t see, but he COULD see the young woman’s shoulder move and he groaned loudly, head ducking down to rest on the wall as he fought not to come. He missed the sight of bright blue eyes flickering up to the booth as he did so and was none the wiser when he stood back up.

Catching leftover jelly and pre-come on his left hand, he bent over, fevered eyes back on the couple and damp forehead pressed to the bottom of the glass. Fingers caressed where he was puckered tight, a place he’d only briefly dared to touch in the shower. Rubbing back and forth, he couldn’t help but start to rub IN as Shepard reacted to the girl’s mouth and hands, the mechanic’s body wound tight as he tried not to thrust into her mouth.

Kaidan stopped fighting himself and the escaped grunts turned into loud gasps, high pitched whines and even a garbled groan that just seemed to go on and on as his finger finally slipped inside, the muscle loose under his playful stretching. And then as he eagerly added a second finger, thrusting back onto them, he found what must have been his prostate and came with a small, shuddering shout. 

Breath sawing roughly through him, he stared down blankly at the mess. It seemed so much smaller than the one he cleaned up last week, but that’s anxiety for you. The wet wash cloth would definitely help him out in putting himself back together, however. Leaning up, he let his fingers fall from his rim and made a face at the wet sensation he wasn’t familiar with. Feeling a little lightheaded, he looked out the window to check on the couple, only to see them getting their things together and leaving. Heart sinking, he reached for the cloth to clean himself, righted his clothes and looked down one last time. The girl was gone already, halfway through the movie.

Shepard was almost out the door, looking back over his shoulder up at the booth and winking.


End file.
